


Sex. "Buddies".

by TheMeepDragon



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Large Breasts, Lemon, Smut, Tsundere, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, best girl, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepDragon/pseuds/TheMeepDragon
Summary: Its the zombie apocalypse, and once you and your group of friends station yourself at your friends protected manor she comes to you with a...surprising offer.
Kudos: 4





	Sex. "Buddies".

"Hurry up idiot! We don't have all day!"

"Your dragging me pinky!"

"Who're you calling pinky!"

Currently walking through the halls of of the Takagi's Estate was the daughter of the owners Saya Takagi and her "friend" Y/n as they were heading towards her room at a moderately fast pace. The reason? Well they were going over to have sex...yep.

Now some may be asking why the two were about to do the deed in her parent's house with them, a bunch of other people, and her friends in the same house as the walking dead were just existing outside? Well neither of them wanted to die virgins, especially since nowadays they could die any moment without warning, and the tsundere decided to grab the one person she disliked, yet trusted, the most...you. 

You see, the two of you were never that big of fans with the other, only really ever interacting because Takashi hanged out with the two of you; you viewed her to be too bitchy and she viewed you as too sarcastic and spiteful and as a result you guys always ended up arguing and fighting for years...well until the outbreak. Once that happened you and your friend group stuck together as a means to survive and ended back at her place.

Now you may be asking why did are you two of all people about to fuck? Well as I said Saya didn't want to die and virgin and weighed her options between you, Hirano, Takashi, or some rando in the estate. She obviously ruled out the rando's, Hirano and Takashi, while a good choice, didn't feel like fighting Rei or Saeko for him so that left you...and it made since. Since you two weren't really good friends in case something happened to the other after sex the other maybe not care all that much, they both-though they won't admit it-found each other attractive, and while you two didn't like each other you both were tolerable and weren't in a current relationship.

So here we are now, in Saya's room in the estate whilst her friends were on the other ends of the house, probably sleeping or helping around; standing with crossed arms, you stare at the pink haired female as she slowly began to take off her top, to reveal her pink lace bra as a small blush adorned her face.

"You were chastising me about my speed not even a few minutes ago and now your moving slow as hell, pick one pinky~" You tease with a smirk, making her blush a bit more with a slight embarrassed look on her face before she gave you a harsh glare

"Shut it baka! In case you didn't notice I'm not doing this for you but for me!" She exclaims, making you wink at her

After what felt like forever the female managed to get her top off to reveal her large breasts to the world as she pushed them up with her arms, looking away from her "friend" as he walked over to her, dropped to his knees, and grabbed the round mounds of flesh before latching his mouth to one of her nipples as he begins to suck and lick around one.

"H-Hey! No-Not so ro-ah~!" She moans as her other nipple was played with

Kneading the mounds in your hand, you push the two on each other where you begin licking on the nipples simultaneously whilst you slap them around every once and a while; squeezing both of them in your hands, you decide to give Saya more pleasure as you basically rip off her skirt and panties-which she tries to complain about but a squeeze from your hand silences her into a moan-as you rub your finger up and down her walls. Grinning a bit to yourself at the silent moans coming from the female, you begin to use all your knowledge from private reading and talks as you you begin to pleasure the girl; sticking your finger inside of her hole, you begin to pump and out of her relatively fast.

Hearing the moans from the female, you smirk as you enter another two fingers inside of her as you begin pumping faster and faster with each passing second; meanwhile with your other hand it continues to knead and play with one of Saya's breasts as you lick and suck on her nipples, rolling them over your tongue as the pinkette moans above you. After another minute or doing this you suddenly feel something on your finger-more than Saya's wetness as you slowly begin to smirk and look towards her blushing face, looking away from you. 

"Aww you came for me~ How sweet~" You remark, making her blush grow

"S-Shut up...!" She gets out

All of a sudden she finds herself on her back, a now clothless you straddling her chest as you put your impressive length through her breasts and moving them up and down.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" She exclaims, glaring at you as you just stare at her blankly

"Well you got off so its my turn, and I'm gonna sue your tits for that." You say not easy up on the thrusts inside of her cleavage, ignoring her 

Knowing that you wouldn't stop no matter what she would say, the self proclaimed genius squeezes her breasts around your member and helps you move them up and down; while doing this, the female would take the tip of your member into her mouth and lick around it whilst sending small hums, making your grunt a little in pleasure as your thrust faster with each passing second. As this happens should would also begin to moan every now and then, as as you thrust your dick in between her breasts you would play with them as well, and her moaning send extra amounts of pleasure to shoot through you before you came all over her.

The sudden shooting made the glasses wear squeak cutely as she was sprayed a bit, cum landing on her face, breasts, hair, and even a bit on her glasses; once done, you merely gave her a smirk as she was glaring at you.

"Couldn't you give me a warning?!" She asks, taking off her glasses and places them on the bed next to her 

"Hmm...nah, if anything you look kinda more sexy like this~" You tease, making of her scoff and smirk proudly

"I'd look good regardless!" She says, smirk on her face before gasping a bit once she feels your dick being placed on her pussy whilst it rubs up against her

Saya would look at you with slight worry on her face, after all she was a virgin and heard stories on how it would hurt a bit during the initial entering, so it made her worry _slightly_ ; somehow you were able to see this and after giving her a small smile before gaining a large grin and pushing your dick inside of the pinkette, who cries out at the sudden invasion; it would take a minute of two, but Saya would finally allow for you to move, which makes you grin happily.

Gripping both of her breasts with your hands, you waste no time in pulling almost your entire member out of the female's snatch before thrusting all the way back in, making the genius cry out in both small pain and pleasure; not soon after were you thrusting in and out of the female as each and every thrust was harder and faster than the last, making you release soft moans and pants whilst Saya's were full blown. Rubbing on and around her nipples as your thrust, you began to go even harder as the female wraps her legs around your waist, pulling you closer towards her.

A few minutes you are seen laying down on the bed, Saya on top of you in cowgirl position bouncing and rolling her hips on your dick as she was moaning and you were releasing pants and grunts. Gripping her ass in your hands you begin to help her bounce about as she leans down and, surprisingly, kisses you in which you quickly return to her. 

"C-Cumming..." You get you, pushing her onto her back once more and thrusting harder than before

"Ha~ Ha~ O-Out~!" She exclaims, no way in hell she would risk getting pregnant in the current world despite the sex currently

It would take a few more minutes, but with one cry out pleasure from the two of your you both cum; Saya damn near spazes once she does as she pants out and you pull out quikcly and release on her stomach, getting your cum on said area as well as her breasts and somehow face once more. You both sat, or laid, there for a while longer before you gave out a grin and thumbs up.

"You know...that was actually pretty nice!" You exclaim, making the pinkette blush

"I know it was baka, now help me clean up before anyone catches us." She says, steadily getting up as she wobbles over a bit to get her clothes

"So that means we're doing this again right?" You ask, smirking as you already had an answer

"...Maybe..." She mutters, making you laugh

All of a sudden you both feel a rather...dark presence near the door and both begin to shake in fear and shock as you see Saya's father by the door with a glare on his face, aimed directly at you.

"Umm...hi?"

"You...me..outside..."

With that, he casually walks out the door with the same glare on your face while you follow hesitantly and a creeped out look on your face. Though seeing this, a certain pinkette begins to laugh.

"What happened to all that bravado a second ago?" She asks, smirking herself

"well neither of us if I get my dick cut so don't be laughing..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! PEACE!


End file.
